Love Of A Woman
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Future Fic. Two of Serenity's children are dating and this is the evolution of their relationship and their parents acceptance. Song Fic Love Of A Woman by Travis Tritt.


**A/N: This is a future fic, about two to Serenity's children. Sorry I haven't added anything in a long time, I thought that I would do a series of one-shots plus update all of my other stories. Allyene is Zoe and Wash's daughter she is a year older than Derrial. This is another song fic based on Love of a Woman by Travis Tritt and this one is happy. Derrial Mathew is named after Book and Mattie Jayne's sister (my take on who Mattie was.) Allyene Holly first name is Zoë's maiden name and Holly after he dad Hoban Washburn. Chinese is idiot, my handsome hunter, and dark goddess.**

_My baby knows me better than I do. Funny how a woman has that over a man. _

Derrial was trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his downtime. They had just hit planet side for a few days for the first time in a few months, they were looking into a job. Allyene walked up beside him, "You want to take me to the lake and go swimming, than maybe we go hunting." She said in a sweet stoic voice. He knew instantly that, that was what he wanted. Derrial looked at her a smiled, he pulled his girlfriend on to his lap and nestled his bearded face in her neck and she giggled, her dark brown curly hair enveloping them so that they could enjoy a close moment uninterrupted.

_I can do anything with her here beside me. Leaning on her is where I make my stand. _

They were down at the local lake swimming having a good time, when a man came up and jerked her to him. Derrial shot the man a look that would send most men running for there life, but this bai chi wasn't backing down. Allyene gave him a look from the water and Derrial knew with her there he could do anything. He raised the gun his daddy had given him and pointed it at the man. "You had best be lettin her go Mister." He said his voice deepening and his blue eyes flashing. "What are you gonna do kid? What your only sixteen." The man answered with a sneer as he ran a hand across Allyene's stomach. Derrial cocked the revolver "Last chance mister.:" The man inched his hand closer to Allyene's breast. Derrial fired oneshot and hit the bastard square between the eyes. Allyene turned and kicked the man for good measure. Derrial ran back into the water and grabbed her up in a tight hug. "Are you alright Allycat?" he asked as his blue eyes softened as he looked at her. "I'm fine but you needed to act quicker hao kan lieren. I thought I was gong to have to be my own big damn hero." She said in a sexy growl pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

_And where would we be without the love of a woman standing behind her man even when he's wrong. _

After they made it back to the ship, they found out that they had a job that needed to be done. Derrial stood up and made his voice heard, his plan wasn't the right call but Allyene backed him anyway. She would stand behind him till the ends of the world, one day she hoped to marry him and raise the third generation of Serenity's children, she loved him as deeply as her mother had loved her father, and his mother and his father. They were a pair from the day that they first met and nothing could separate them.

_The true, pure, undying love of a woman. Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone. _

That night in their bunk, she made him feel like he was in heaven. They had been sharing a bunk for three months now, and as much of a warrior woman as she was on the field she was just as much of one in bed. " My heise nushen." Derrial breathed as she slithered on top of him. "Derrial Cobb I love you." she panted. "I love you too." He breathed out in a whisper as they made love. As they lay holding each other Derrial kissed the top of her head and said "Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end." "That was beautiful where did you hear that. "Something I heard ma till pa once. Thought it was pretty and fittin for us. You're my eternity. Allyene Washburn." He said as he kissed her pulled her tighter.

_My daddy was a wild one when he was younger when he was younger. Everyone told my mamma he'd be hard to tame. Full of himself said sir to nobody but you ought to see him come running when mama calls his name. _

They had finished the job and Derrial had received a nice cut from his pay, he went and bought a simple silver ring with a tiny onyx set. He was planning on asking Allyene to marry him, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He thought back on the stories that he had heard about his daddy. Apparently Jayne Cobb was a wild man back in the day. He was a mercenary and good one to boot, and he liked to spend his cut of jobs on whores and painted ladies, until after they had traveled to Miranda and released the alliance's awful secret then his mama won his heart. He never did hear his pa call Uncle Mal sir or caption but when his ma called he went running, he didn't understand how a tiny thing like his ma could make a man as big as his daddy do anything he wanted until he first kissed Allyene in the medical bay after he had broken his leg riding a horse and she had came to check on him. "Have ya asked Zoë" Jayne's voice startled him out of his thoughts. "No I ain't pa was going to. Gotta do it right. Like you did when you asked Uncle Simon and Pop for Ma's hand." Derrial answered. "Have ya told ya ma that chya are fixin to become a man? First of our kids born and the first to marry. I'm proud of ya son." Jayne said trying to show the pride instead of the tears that had crept in his eyes. "Ma knew fore I did. She told me a week ago that I would be askin. She cried and said that nobody else would make her prouder as a daughter in law then Ally. Pa I'm scared." Derrial said hoping his father had some good advice. "Son you know your ma is my world and you and ya sisters are everything in it. Ask er. She will say yes. She loves you. I can't figure out who y'all remind me of more me and Riv or Zoë and Wash. Y'all make it son and I love you." Jayne patted his boy on the shoulder and walked out of the room, he had a wife to go take care of and three beautiful girls to check on.

_A man goes crazy trying to catch his feelings. Too much pride or maybe the words come wrong but that's okay cause he's still her hero steady as a rock her love keeps holdin on. _

Derrial sought Zoë out and found her in the bridge curled up in the pilot's chair playing with a dinosaur, staring out at the stars. "Can I talk to ya about something Aunt Zo?" Derrial asked looking like he was twelve again instead of eighteen. "What is it Derri? Are you okay son?" Zoe asked concerned. Derrial was typically arrogant and cocky like his daddy. "I wanted to ask your permission to marry Allyne. I love er Aunt Zo she means everything ta me. I promise I'll take care of er." Derrial said shyly. Zoë stood up and walked to the other seat and got down on her knees and hugged the boy "Son if you love her anything like Jayne loves River and if she loves you anything like I loved Wash you have my blessing take care of her Derrial Mathew Cobb." Zoë got up and walked out of the cockpit leaving Derrial to his thoughts.

Derrial had been nervous and not sleeping well for a few days. "Derri did you hear me?" Allyene asked and when Derrial didn't answer she yelled "Damn it Derrial where is your gorram head these days?' Derrial jumped he figured this was a good as time as any. He got up dropped down to one knee and pulled the small ring out of his pocket 'Allyene Holly Washburn would ya do this man the great honor of being my wife. Ya mean more ta me than anything. I want to spend forever with ya?' he asked tears in his eyes at the gallery table everyone was present since dinner was about to be served. "Oh my God. Yes of course Derri nothing would make me happier than to be your bride." Allyene answered crying she threw herself on to her now fiancé.

_Where would we be without the love of the a woman standing behind her man even when he's wrong. The true, pure, undying love of a woman makes a man a fool to think he make it alone makes a man a fool to think he can do it alone. _

Derrial stood at the alter under a arch of blood red roses with Mal standing waiting to officiate the wedding. Jayne and River sat with Inara Kaylee and Simon, a seat had been saved for Wash with a dinosaur and a plastic Hawaiian flower in it. Mallory Reynolds headed down the isle looking cute as a bug in her little black dress with red polka dots on it. She made it the alter and sat down with he mama and daddy. Next he saw his cousin Cassidy being walked down the isle by Alexander Reynolds smiling at one another. The bride mates and groomsmen followed, they were his three sisters Serenity and Hayden Tam, Rayne and Samuel Tam, and lastly Vera and Krystin Reynolds. They took their places where the were needed. Everyone stood up and looked toward the back, Zoë walked her daughter down the isle and Derrial's breath stopped. Allyene was in a beautifully cut a-line strapless red dress that fell down over her shoes, her dark tan skin looked as if it was glowing, her blue eyes sparkled with love, her dark brown curly hair fell down her shoulders and a black rose pin held the right side out of her face, she walked tall and straight. She looked every bit the pet name he gave her his dark goddess.


End file.
